Fall and Rise
by btamamura
Summary: A Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes fic. Hound was considered to have perished, but three years later, he returns to Baker Street. Solely focuses on the emotions and responses to events pertaining to 'The Final Problem' and 'The Empty House' from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's original Sherlock Holmes. No pairings. Rated to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes**_ _, the original_ _ **Sherlock Holmes**_ _series or the canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners. I do own Crothers._

 **Notes:** _ **I couldn't get the idea of a**_ _Sherlock Hound_ _ **version of**_ _The Final Problem_ _ **and**_ _The Empty House_ _ **out of my mind, but I wanted to solely focus on the emotions of all involved instead of the actual events. Considering Moriarty is a constant in the series and is...laughable as a villain...I created someone else to serve in Moriarty's place.**_

 _ **This contains mentions of death. The relationships are platonic, there are barely any hints as to how Hound and Watson feel for Mrs. Hudson. They may seem OOC at points, but Hound is a bit more open with his emotions and such than the original Sherlock Holmes (though he has his moments) and considering what had happened was devastating, it is only natural they'd be upset.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me, so I will use**_ _SHJWMH_ _ **.)**_

SHJWMH

He watched as his opponent tumbled down into the chasm. There was no way he was guaranteed to survive. It was finally over between them. But, the mastermind, more dangerous than Moriarty, had warned of his men who would hunt down the detective for revenge. He knew what he had to do. He left his pipe atop the note he'd written and hurried away.

SHJWMH

From his hiding place, Sherlock Hound watched as Dr. John H. Watson arrived on the scene.

"HOOOOUUUUUNNNDDDD!" the doctor called repeatedly, hoping for a response. His voice sounded more desperate with each cry.

Hound forced himself to resist calling his reassurance. He was doing this for the sakes of those he cared about, even if it meant causing them unnecessary grief.

Watson had found the note and read it before collapsing to his knees.

His heart clenched as wails sounded from his friend. If that was how Watson, a normally stout-hearted gentleman, was reacting, what would the news of his apparent death do to Mrs. Hudson? He was glad he'd requested the doctor please stay with her, they'd need each other.

The police arrived and investigated the scene, but soon left. Only Watson remained. He called for his friend one last time before turning and trudging unsteadily up the path that would lead back to the inn.

"Oh, Watson, I am so sorry for this, my friend..." he whispered as a tear ran down his cheek. He waited a minute longer before making his way away from the falls.

SHJWMH

Watson returned to Baker Street a broken man. He saw Mrs. Marie Hudson, stepped over to her and explained everything. He held her as she wept, fighting back his own tears of grief. There were more who would need to be informed, he hoped the police would take care of that. He did not want to have to repeat _Hound's gone_ more than necessary.

He kept Hound's request to stay with Mrs. Hudson. Even if the detective hadn't asked, he still would've done so. He couldn't leave her alone, they shared a mutual heartbreak that only they, the two who were closest to Hound outside of family, could understand.

SHJWMH

Three years had passed since that dreadful day. Three years of Watson experiencing nightmares, three years of Mrs. Hudson fighting back tears every time she walked past the detective's bedroom or actually becoming weepy as she maintained it as requested by Hound's older brother.

It had taken three years for him to deal with most of the threats, but one remained. He'd traced him back to London and knew the time to reveal his death hadn't happened had finally arrived. He steeled himself before reaching into his pocket for the key to the front door.

SHJWMH

Mrs. Hudson was with Watson in the sitting room. They were sharing quiet conversation, though their tones were still solemn. To them, the moment Hound had died, their residence had also lost most of its life.

They paused as they heard the front door opening. "Funny, I was sure I'd locked it..." Mrs. Hudson remarked quietly.

Watson hurried to the desk to collect his old service revolver as footfalls sounded. "Stay behind me, Mrs. Hudson, I'll keep you safe." He tensed up as the housekeeper did as advised. He heard the footfalls coming closer and saw the doorknob begin to twist.

Hound slowly opened the door and peeked his head in. "Watson? Mrs. Hudson?"

The pair froze at that familiar voice. Mrs. Hudson rushed to the door and flung it open to reveal the detective looking none the worse for the wear. "Mr. Hound?!"

"H-Hound..." Watson whispered before falling to his knees.

"I've returned and if you'll allow me to ex-" He was cut off by Mrs. Hudson wrapping her arms around him tightly and sobbing into his chest. He didn't fail to notice the tears welling in Watson's eyes as well. He wrapped an arm around Mrs. Hudson, leading her to where Watson was, helped her kneel down safely and wrapped his other arm around Watson. As her anguished sobs and Watson's whispers of disbelief filled his ears, he tightened his grip on them both and squeezed his eyes shut. He knew his actions would cause so much pain to them, but it was evident he'd underestimated just how much. "I'm sorry..." he choked out before joining his dearest friends in shedding tears.

SHJWMH

Even after the tears had ended, they stayed in that huddled position. They needed the closeness and Hound knew his friends needed the reassurance that he really had returned and was not a spirit. "Mr. Hound...how could you do this...?"

"I owe both of you more apologies than should be necessary. This was done to keep both of you safe. Indeed, Crothers is dead. But, his men would come after me in vengeance for their fallen leader. I couldn't tell either of you that I was faking my death, for I knew that one of them would've caught wind of it almost immediately, and it would result in both of you being tortured or murdered if you refused to give away my position. I know both of you too well that I couldn't risk that happening. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain, so much grief. It was not my intention to hurt you."

The blonde nodded. "I understand. I don't know if I can forgive you for this yet, but I understand why you did it."

"Understanding my reasoning is more than I deserve after what I'd put you through, my dear Mrs. Hudson." He looked to Watson. "Watson, everything I wrote in that note is true to the last detail. Even if my intention was not to die, I still had to tell you everything I'd conveyed."

He sniffed. "I know."

"The only one who knew I wasn't really deceased was my brother. His connections helped me track down all of Crothers' men. There is but one remaining and he is here in London."

He looked up and let out another sniff. "Shall I join you in finally putting an end to his crimes?"

"You'd do that?"

"I'd go wherever you like, whenever you'd like, just so long as I can be of use."

"My dear Watson, I thank you." He knew without it being said in words that the doctor forgave him, even if there was still some hurt at his actions.

Mrs. Hudson wiped her eyes. "Will you be back in time for supper?"

Hound shook his head. "I am uncertain, but Mrs. Hudson, I would like to request your assistance. The man I am after is a trained assassin, he knew I didn't die and he knows I've returned. He'll try making an attempt for my life tonight. I would like to ask if you could please make it appear as if I am home?"

"Of course, how shall I do so?"

"Leave the lights on in all but our bedrooms. I'll set up the wooden models so you'll have no need to enter this room. Your safety is paramount."

"I'll do it, Mr. Hound."

"Thank you. Watson, we must make plans for this evening."

"I'll get some tea for you two and a light snack while you begin your preparations." She also knew they both still needed to talk about what had happened three years prior and decided to give them some space. While she had been in mourning as well, Watson had actually been there and had suffered from the memories of having to search for his friend's body, calling out to him, holding on to every shred of hope he'd had left only to lose it all.

The men rose to their feet and helped Mrs. Hudson stand.

"As upset as I am with you about this, Mr. Hound, words can't express just how much of a delight it is for you to really have returned to us." She then left the room, closing the door after herself.

"Watson, are you alright?" Hound asked.

"Well, better than I have been these three years." Watson made his way to the sofa and sat down, rubbing his leg. "Though being on my knees for so long didn't really help my old wound."

Hound moved to the armchair across from him and sat down.

SHJWMH

They'd been silent for ten minutes, even when Mrs. Hudson brought in their tea and some cake they only flashed her appreciative smiles. But, the time had come for them to speak. "I saw you. I was still in the area but I had to conceal myself. My dear Watson, when you called for me, my heart ached. When you wailed in agony, it broke. But, I know it's nothing compared to what I had put you through."

"I had to help with trying to find your body, Hound. We found Crothers, his was in such a state he was barely distinguishable. When we couldn't find you, I clung to what little bits of hope I had left. We searched for days. In the end, there was no sign so the only conclusion was that the sharp rocks and the falls themselves had torn you to pieces. I lost all hope and returned a broken man. I've been through much in life, seen more horrors than a man should have to, but nothing broke me more than having to come home without you, knowing I would have to say to Mrs. Hudson that you'd died."

His ears flattened and his gaze turned sympathetic.

"Without you here, it seemed all life had left this house. I wished for you to come back every single day. I wished to see you over by your chemistry set concocting yet another foul-smelling formula. I wanted to hear you play the violin. Every time I heard a violin, I was hoping to high Heaven that it was you, but it never was."

"Watson..."

"I had nightmares, Hound. Not of my time as a soldier, but of if I had done things differently then you'd still be here. Mrs. Hudson barely went a day without shedding a tear. I thought that after the first year, I had no more left to shed."

"Oh, my dear friend..."

"I know you did it because you had to, and I do forgive you for it. I still feel hurt for it, but that will pass. The feeling that is overwhelming me now is joy. Sheer joy at seeing you're back. I am also scared."

"You fear this is some sort of cruel dream and that I really am gone."

He nodded silently, head bowed and ears flat. "I had many of those too."

He rose from the chair and crossed to the sofa, sitting beside his friend. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and held him against him. "I'm sorry for what my actions have done to you. I knew they would cause you pain. I knew it, but I had to."

He returned the half embrace. "No, my good fellow. I know you did, and as I said, I forgive you."

"It's more than I deserve. Seeing you and Mrs. Hudson respond in such a way to see me, I don't think I can ever forgive myself."

"Hound, it was necessary. This may have hurt, there's no denying it. But, us being hurt is preferrable to being dead. Either way it would've ended with you not forgiving yourself."

"Oh, my dear, dear Watson, I don't deserve your friendship."

"You do, and I shall prove it." He looked up, eyes still a little sad but he was smiling. "We have to make a plan about tonight."

"Quite so, old boy. But, it's really very simple. We have to go to an empty house. The assassin will visit that same house."

"So, after he makes the shot, we grab him?"

"Precisely." He released the Scottish terrier and rose to his feet. "I think it would be a wise idea to speak with Mrs. Hudson, so I'll be with her if you should need me."

Watson nodded in understanding. Before Hound could make a move, he grasped his paw firmly. "It really is good to have you back, my dear Hound."

He squeezed Watson's paw in response before they let go and he made his way out of the sitting room.

"I just hope this will be a more permanent thing..."

SHJWMH

Hound was shocked but not surprised to find Mrs. Hudson wiping at her eyes as she was having a cup of tea. "Mrs. Hudson?"

She almost dropped her cup and hurried to wipe her eyes. "Ohh...excuse me, Mr. Hound. I had been slicing onions earlier."

His nose failed to pick up the scent of onions, so he knew she was lying. He moved to sit at the table across from her. His gaze was sympathetic and he chose not to speak until she had.

"Oh, Mr. Hound...I can't lie to you; you'd know it in an instant! I...of course I am delighted that you have returned, but...you left both of us thinking you were dead for three years! I know it was necessary, but it still hurts. Every single day without you was painful. I am sure Dr. Watson already said as much to you."

Hound nodded.

"I didn't understand why your brother had me ensure your room was clean yet making sure I didn't move any of your belongings. At first, I thought that maybe the doctor was mistaken, but after a few months passed, that hope diminished. I could barely stand to enter your room to open the window to air it out and dust the shelves. I had to, but it was painful to do so. I knew Dr. Watson was struggling as well, yet I couldn't do a thing to console him. He, instead, would offer me comfort and hide his pain. Mr. Hound...I meant it when I said I may never forgive you for causing us this unnecessary pain. I won't allow this to strain our friendship, but...please understand I am furious with you for your deceit. You're still welcome to live here as one of my tenants, I wouldn't change that, but..." She shook her head. "I may be short with you on occasion."

"That is more than fair, Mrs. Hudson. Indeed, my intentions to keep you from harm have caused much more pain than was necessary. If it was safe to contact you, I would've done so, please believe that. But, until I had found all of Crothers' men, it was difficult to know who to trust. I do not mean to infer you nor Watson in that statement, but anybody who takes charge of the post could've found out and the game would be up."

"I know. I know it and I understand it. But, you hurt us. That's why, for now at least, I can't bring myself to forgive you."

"I know, and I understand."

"Mr. Hound, I'd like to be left alone now."

"Of course." He rose to his feet and started making his way out of the kitchen. He paused in the doorway and looked back to see Mrs. Hudson was fighting back another onslaught of tears. He sighed inwardly and acquiesed to her request.

SHJWMH

The final agent, also responsible for the latest murder in London, was apprehended through the combined efforts of Hound, Watson and Inspector Lestrade (who was visibly shocked to see the detective really was alive and well). Their job done, Hound and Watson returned to their residence, satisfied with their success, but dampened by a lingering mood.

SHJWMH

The trio were in the sitting room having champagne to celebrate Hound's biggest case finally reaching completion and, of course, his return. "That blackguard never stood a chance!" Watson chuckled as he and Hound recounted what had happened.

Mrs. Hudson was smiling. Not beaming as she normally would, but it was still genuine. "Although it looks like the window will need to be replaced tomorrow thanks to his bullet."

"Speaking of which, it looks like that went clear through the model! Judging by the trajectory..." Hound stepped over to the wall beside the door and spotted a hole with something sticking out of it. "Hel-lo..." he murmured, reaching into his pocket for some tweezers.

Watson yawned. "Oh, heavens, I feel about ready to drop off!"

"The hour has grown late, my dear Watson." Hound successfully extracted the bullet from the wall. "This will help serve as evidence in the murder case." He returned to the table, set down his glass, reached into his pocket and brought out a small, plastic bag. He dropped the bullet into it, then pocketed it. "We'll have to get this to Scotland Yard in the morning." He fought back a yawn. "Hmm. Now that the case has come to a close, I am starting to feel fatigued myself." He looked up at his two friends. "I don't know if I can survive another lonely night though, one of not having my dearest friends nearby. We share the same residency, but after these three years, it feels like we're farther apart if in separate spaces."

"To tell the truth, it did feel lonesome knowing you weren't in the room beside mine. But, what do you propose we do?"

"I have an idea, but I must ask if it will be alright for both of you."

SHJWMH

Instead of retiring to their individual bedrooms, the trio were on the sofa in the sitting room, a blanket over them. Hound was in the middle, Mrs. Hudson at his left and Watson at his right. They held each other, necessary to remind them that what had occured that day was real, that they were together again. Hound would do his very best to ensure they stayed that way.

SHJWMH

 **After-notes:** _ **So, that's it. Why do I have Watson forgive Hound so quickly? When I saw the Granada adaptation of**_ _The Empty House_ _ **, I noticed how quickly Watson forgave what Holmes had done. Mrs. Hudson's response is also understandable considering the hurt and deceit. She will forgive him in time, I assure you, but not right away.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! As always, you don't have to review, but if you wish to say something, I ask you to please refrain from flaming. Constructive criticism is more than welcomed, of course.**_


End file.
